This invention relates to an electronic musical instrument, in which play pattern data are stored and an automatic performance is carried out according to the stored play pattern data.
Heretofore, an electronic musical instrument has been realized, in which a rhythm play pattern is input using a keyboard or the like so that the input rhythm play pattern data is stored, and it is then read out, in response to a rhythm automatic play command, to sound successive rhythm tones with a designated tone color.
With this instrument, a rhythm pattern can be freely set by a player. However, it is possible to play only rhythm tones, and melody tones cannot be used as constituent tones of the rhythm. In other words, a melody pattern cannot be input in combination with a rhythm pattern.